Opposites Attract
by Firefighter16
Summary: When two paths meet it can create a friendship, but it also can lead to something more. Something Special, love can be a beautiful thing if you allow it too. Or it can end in disaster. It's how life works.


Nicks Side:

"Look, the cars brand new, there's no way it has problems, they've been making it in the same body style for 5 years too, all the kinks should have been worked out, plus your getting a warrenty for 18 months, free inspections for the next five years. How can you go wrong with that?

The Rhino looked at Nick pen in hand still unsure of signing the paper.

"Still 31,000 for 32 months correct?" the Rhino asked.

"Absolutely, i'll tell ya what i'll even throw in some new tires and a Rhino safety package, you can never go wrong with keeping yourself and others safe behind the wheel."

The rhino shrugged.

He signed the paperwork.

Nick held out his paw.

"Pleasure doing buisness with ya" Nick said as him and the rhino shook paw and hoof.

Nick grabbed the keys and handed them to the rhino.

"She's all yours" Nick said as the Rhino got up with a smile and left.

"Nick" his boss called from his office.

Nick approached.

"Come in" the older Hippo invited.

Nick entered and sat at his desk.

The Hippo sat down behind the desk.

"What can I say Nick you're phenomenal" the hippo congratulated.

"This company's already made like 600,000 zollars off you're sales, and growing." the hippo continued.

"Why thank you" Nick replied with a sly expresion.

"Nick, I brought you in here because I think you're a valuable asset to this company. I'm giving you a raise and extra commision."

Nick stopped him.

"How much extra?" Nick replied.

"For today about 1,000 zollars from all your sales, i'm giving you 1,500 and increasing your wage to 23 zollars an hour."

"Thank you sir, you will not regret this" Nick said.

"I know I won't" the hippo said.

"Well, days over" Nick said

"Yeah, I know I was just about to say the same" the hippo said packing his suitcase.

Nick went back to his desk and put his black fleece jacket on.

"So where're you going Nick?" the hippo asked.

Nick put his stuff back in his back pack.

"Home" Nick said.

"I'd figure with the extra cash you'd wanna go celebrate" the Hippo replied.

"Probably over the weekend, Finnick's out of town again so no one to really hang out with" Nick said to the old Hippo.

"Alright, good luck" the hippo said.

Nick zipped his bag and slung it on his shoulder.

He had a couple things to do before headed home.

He walked outside locking the door behind him.

Nick began walking down the street to the subway station.

He looked at his surroundings, he was in downtown Zootopia.

He was in the bad part of downtown though, a lot of crime was here, however it was wealthy, mostly drug dealers.

It was ironic since ZPD Headquarters was right down the road.

Nick chuckled at the thought.

Nick reached the subway entrance and entered.

He took his place in the crowded subway car.

He took his wallet and placed it in his jacket pocket.

Nick looked around, it was packet tight.

A hippo in a red hoodie to his left, a wolf in a DPW uniform and behind was a Jaguar with a baby.

"Next stop, Savannah Central Supermarket"

Nick tightened his straps.

The door opened.

Nick stepped out onto the platform.

The station was much cleaner than the other one. Better part of town.

Nicks POV:

I looked around the station, Certain parts of this city were terrible.

This was one of the better ones.

I figured i'd get to the supermarket soon, it was getting late.

I walked out of the subway station to the street, it was much hotter in Savannah Central.

The supermarket was right across the street from where I was so I walked over.

It wasn't to big, the store only really served vegtables there was one section for predators but it was split up we mostly intermingled in the produce section.

I looked at my list, very short one.

-Chicken

-Onions

-Cabbage

-Peanut Butter

'Short one today' I thought as I started toward the produce section.

I looked over the onions on the shelf.

I then reached for one.

However I guess I got to close for comfort.

I heard a gasp then a spray hit my eyes as I fell back.

My eyes were on fire.

I looked up at the short blur.

"Ah! What the fuck! I was reaching for an onion!" I put my head back wanting to claw my eyes out.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry!" a female voice cried out.

Judy's POV:

I hung up my traffic vest and hat in my locker.

I didn't like those but to be honest, I look kind of good with that hat.

'Maybe I could cosplay with this some day' I thought stripping myself of my uniform and hanging it up neatly with my other uniforms.

I was naked now so I quickly changed into my pink plaid shirt and jeans.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a list.

-Carrots

-Lettuce

-Onions

-6 Frozen meals

-Peanut Butter

-Jelly

-Bread

-Carrot Juice

'Eh, I should be able to knock it out' I thought closing my locker.

I walked out to the lobby.

"HOPPS!" I cringed hearing my name like that. I looked up to see Chief Bogo starring a hole through my soul.

"Uh oh, what'd you do?" I heard the familiar cheetah.

"I have no idea" I replied quickly making my way up to his office.

I knocked.

"Enter" he sounded calmer now.

I opened the door. He looked more worried now.

"Sit"

I sat down on the large chair.

"Hopps, you are aware meter maids are not armed correct?" he said.

"Yes sir?" I replied confused, I knew they didn't, all I carried was a radio and ticket writer.

Bogo threw a newspaper in my lap.

BUNNY COP FACES OFF ARMED JAGUAR

It was the top story, on the news paper with a picture of me standing infront of a terrified otter.

"Hopps, your lucky you didn't get killed, luckily he knew better and ran off, Hopps you are aware I have to explain to the mayor why an unarmed officer is putting her own life at risk?"

I was shocked, isn't that my job?

"With all due respect sir, I thought that was my job" I replied.

'Oops that pissed him off.'

I flinched as he slamed his hoof down on the desk standing up.

"Listen here Hopps and listen real good, that is a real cops job not your, you are a meter maid, easiest job in the world but you wanna go and do what you want, your job is to put tickets on parked cars! You know how much money it cost the city to hire you? Too much I say, but you need to learn your bounds." he said as I stood up.

"Then give me a chance on the road chief? My knowledge is being wasted on something so easy, allow me to prove myself and..."

"I cannot do that Hopps, I know how much knowledge you have but you gotta eat the shit before they'll serve you a gourmet dinner. That's just how it works. When I first got here I was stuck on the desk for at least a year, you know how I got here Hopps? Because I did what I was told without a complaint. Hopps, this could be you in 20 years. If and when you're in this chair you'll understand"

I looked up at him. I wanted to cry but I realized he was right.

I looked around the office.

'Gotta eat the shit before you can get a gourmet dinner'

It made sense to me, maybe i'll be a real cop later in the future but right now i'm in the shit phase.

"Yes sir, it won't happen again" I said.

"Good, now go home, I gotta go brief nocturnal shift" Bogo said getting up and leaving.

I placed the newspaper neatly on his desk and left.

I looked at the list again.

'Better knock this out' I thought.

I walked by the desk.

Clawhauser was packing his stuff up.

"Hey Clawhauser?" I called out.

"Yes?" Clawhauser replied with a smile.

"Just out of curiosity. What did they have you on when you started?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I was in records down stairs, worst job ever. Trust me, you have it better than me when I started."

"What did they have you doing after?"

"I was assigned to patrol with Bogo, he was my partner, saved my life actually"

"Really?" Judy asked amazed.

"Yeah, my vehicle caught fire one day and Assistant Chief Bogo at the time pulled me out before I sustained major injuries."

Flashback.

"Clawhauser!?" Bogo yelled putting the patrol car in park.

He got out and ran up to the door.

Clawhauser was passed out on the wheel from smoke inhalation.

Chief Bogo yanked at the door but it was melted shut, the metal burned his hooves.

Bogo slammed his horn into the door frame and used it as a fulcrum.

The door poped open as Bogo grabbed his friend and pulled him from the wreck as the car caught fire.

Bogo lay him on the side walk, his fur was all singed and skin was also burned.

"Come on buddy stay with me man!" Bogo yelled keeping him propped up as the fresh air hit him."

"Then I woke up" Clawhauser finished.

I stood there shocked at this story.

"Wow, is that why you're here now?" I asked.

"Yeah, my lungs were to heavily damaged to continue duty as a police officer" Clawhauser replied still cheery.

"Anyway I gotta get home Judy, Husband'll kill me" he said.

"Cya tomorrow Ben" I said as I left.

I looked around. The park was empty.

The subway station was to my right.

"I guess i'll head to the store"

I walked into the subway and stepped down onto the platform.

It wasn't long until the train stopped at the platform.

I got in, this train was pretty empty.

Only me and a Tiger in a suit.

I sat down.

"Next stop, Zootopia Central Hospital"

This wasn't my stop so I stayed on the train.

The train hissed to a stop and 2 Armadillos got on.

The train took off again.

I was alone with my thoughts once more.

"Next stop, Savannah Central Supermaket"

I got up and went to the door.

The train stopped and for some reason everyone was here.

I fought through the crowd onto the platform.

I went up to the street, it was darker now.

I ran over since I wanted to get home soon.

The store was starting to get crowded.

'Great, the checkout lines gonna be long as hell' I thought.

I grabbed a shopping cart and went into the store.

I decided to go down the list so I went to produce.

It was less crowded here.

I went to the carrots, cabbage was right next to it conviniently.

After that I went over to the onions and I was looking them over.

I was startled when I saw an orange furred paw reach infront of me.

I looked at him. A fox. All of a sudden my dads teachings came in.

I gasped and pulled out my fox repellant and sprayed him.

He fell over and balled up on the floor as other mammals looked over at me.

He sat up and looked at me.

"Ah! What the fuck! I was reaching for an onion!" he cried out in pain.

I immediatly felt bad as angry eyes peered at me like 'What's wrong with you lady?'

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry!" I cried out.


End file.
